Wolf Mates
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: A series of one shots between Rhydian and Maddy. I rushed the first one, so sorry for the bad writing. Rating may change later just to be safe.


"Mads, you're gonna break my back!" Rhydian whined, grabbing on to her thighs to keep a tight hold.

"I thought you could handle it, Leek boy." Maddy teased, bracing both of her hands on his shoulders.

"I told you they were dating." Tom whispered to Shannon; the two of them were following behind Rhydian and Maddy during a class field trip. They were supposed to be working as a group to get answers for a worksheet they were given by Mr. Jeffries, but halfway through their assignment, Rhydian and Maddy had begun teasing each other and acting like two hyperactive eight year olds. Maddy eventually challenged Rhydian to a race (which she lost) and decided to jump on his back, demanding a piggyback ride.

"No way." Shannon shook her head, refusing to believe it was something as simple as the pair dating. "She's a wolf, I know it."

"Just let it go, Shan!" He snapped, having grown tired of arguing with her when the proof was right there in front of them, much to his displeasure.

"Look!" Maddy's voice yelled out as she pointed toward the view of the ocean. "It's gorgeous."

"Ah, now that's a view." Rhydian agreed, pushing her higher up on his back after feeling her slip down.

"Uh, have you two forgotten we've got a worksheet to get done?" Shannon asked, irritated with…well…everything.

"I didn't forget." Rhydian smirked, craning his neck to look up at Maddy.

She smiled down at him and laughed, as if sharing some private joke that Tom and Shannon were not included in.

Tom snorted. "Well then, what are we waiting for? We have things to get done, yeah?" He waked ahead of the group, not bothering to look back.

"Is something wrong, Shan?" Maddy looked at her best friend, earning an eye roll as a response.

"No, nothing." Shannon lied, following Tom's lead.

"I'm safe to assume she's lying then?" Rhydian whispered to the girl on his back.

"Maybe." She whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can get off now, if you're tired."

"Nah." He shook his head, walking along the path Shannon and Tom had taken. "It's…kind of nice. Havin' you close and not worrying and all."

"Worry?" She asked. "Why would you worry about me?"

"Because you're you, Mads. The whole wolf thing's new to both of us, but you especially. I'd rather have you glued at my hip then out somewhere alone."

Maddy blushed, smiled, and buried her head into his shoulder, mumbling a thank you.

"All right, well it's getting late and we have to go back for the bus." Shannon said, checking her watch.

"But we haven't finished the worksheet." Tom argued.

"Yeah, well you can either stay here all night and finish the worksheet, or come back with us to the bus so we can get home on time." She snapped, turning on her heel and walking back to the meeting place Mr. Jeffries had assigned.

"Wait up!" Tom shouted, running after her and passing Rhydian and Maddy in the process. "You two comin' or what?"

Rhydian followed behind them, becoming a bit worried when Maddy grew silent. He would have asked if she was okay, but if she had been in deep thought, she'd be beyond angry if he interrupted her. The four of them finally reached the meeting spot after what seemed like hours of walking.

"Oh, come on now, Maddy." Mr. Jeffries said, shaking his head.

Rhydian turned his head only to find that she had fallen asleep, worn out by energy of the full moon from the night before and some left over from this morning. He chuckled and tried his best to get on the bus and put her in a seat. After doing so, he settled into the seat next to her.

Maddy's head fell to the side, seeking out something comfy to rest against, which ultimately led to being Rhydian's shoulder.

"Mads." He whispered, poking her cheek gently and laughing when her hand came up to slap his away. He felt the bus lurch forward as he looked out the window. Of course, he felt eyes boring into the back of his head and he could only guess that it was Tom.

"Rhy…dian." Maddy mumbled in her sleep, turning her head.

Rhydian looked at her in surprise. "Mads? You awake?"

"Rhydian…you're so…weird."

He put a hand to his mouth to suppress his laugh. "_She_'_s dreaming about me_."

The two-hour ride home seemed to fly by as Rhydian felt his own eyelids grow heavy and rested his head on top of Maddy's. Mr. Jeffries' voice alerting his students that they were back home is what woke them.

Maddy stretched her arms out and yawned, snuggling into Rhydian's shoulder just a little more. Her eyes shot open as she realized that it wasn't her pillow she was trying so hard to get comfy with. She looked up to find Rhydian looking at the entrance of the bus, acting as if he didn't notice she was awake.

"Maddy, Rhydian." Mr. Jeffries called. "Your parents are here, Maddy."

She jumped out of her seat and bolted off the bus, hearing Rhydian snicker and follow behind her. She looked back to glare at him but he only smirked and climbed into the car after she did.

"So…you dream of me, huh?" He asked on the car ride home.

"No!" She denied, blushing. "I was not!"

"You said my name in your sleep."

"I did not." She crossed her arms and huffed, refusing to look at him.

"Yeah, you did." He laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" She hissed, turning and smacking his arm. "It's not like I meant to dream of you, you know! I can't help it if it was this one time!"

"The one time you just so happen to be with me?"

"Mum!" Maddy whined as if telling on her kid brother.

"Stop it now, you two." Her mom said. "Rhydian, will you be staying at ours then?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, glad he didn't have to go back to his house.

"Great." Maddy muttered sarcastically.

Rhydian smirked and leaned over, whispering low enough for her parents not to hear, "This should be interesting, yeah?"

* * *

**So, I only just started watching Wolfblood and fell in love with it. Mostly Bobby Lockwood, but that's not the point haha. I think it's a great show. (:**


End file.
